


An Exercise In Pornography

by RobbieTurner



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Steve calm down with that sass, and on that scene where Steve is chopping wood, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbieTurner/pseuds/RobbieTurner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony begging to suck Steve's cock after the whole 'rip-a-lumber-with-my-bare-hands' scene. That's it, that's the plot. I blame MystikSpiral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exercise In Pornography

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MystikSpiral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/gifts).



 

Tony is the sound choked between his clenched teeth and the impatience in his hands.

Shattered wood scattered across the yard and thick silence. Tony pants, as if the effort has been his. Steve doesn’t.

“Let’s get some more wood.” Steve says, as if they needed more. They don’t, there a huge pile of it, but Tony follows him into the forest nevertheless because it was an order, not a request. Clint has a huge property. Acres and acres of untamed land.  Their steps are loud against the dirt, and Tony recalls a horror story that started like that. Or maybe it was a porno. He keeps looking ahead, at the Captain’s massive back and shoulders ill-fitted in that small t-shirt. His silence is like complicity, like obedience. The truth was that he ran out of witty come-backs when Steve started chopping wood. Of course, he can be wrong; maybe Steve is innocent of the crime Tony wants to commit.

When the trees are thick enough around them, Steve stops and looks at Stark.

“Is there something you want to ask me, Stark?”

It’s an even terrain, and Steve towers over him. There’s nothing unpleasant about the feeling the size difference causes in Tony.

“I thought we were getting more wood.” Tony answers, in a mockery of innocence. Steve almost smiles. It’s an odd twist of his lips, as if he was expecting Tony to say exactly that. He looks away for a moment and then says:

“You infuriate me.” The trees envelop them in dark privacy. “Half of the time I want to punch you,” it’s ok, Tony thinks. A lot of people want to punch me _all_ of the time. “And the other half…” Something lingers in those blue eyes. It’s almost a request. He wants Tony to take the leap, to get his hands stained. That’s what Tony is good at, after all.

“So,” Steve speaks again. “Is there something you want to ask me, Tony?”

He wonders if it was always here, this tension you could cut with a knife. Tony sinks to his knees in front of his Captain. Steve smiles.

“I thought you didn’t have a dark side,” Tony begins, and his words come with some difficulty, as Steve grabs – gently, oh so gently now – his hair.

“It wouldn’t be the first time you were wrong.” It’s the response. Tony moans softly and nuzzles the front of Steve’s pants. He wants to ask: _how did you know?_ But instead he opens his mouth to say what they both want to hear aloud. He looks up, holding Steve’s gaze, and begs: “Please. Let me suck your cock, please.”

Steve savours the words, and tortures Tony a bit with a pause. And then, mercifully, he unzips his pants and pulls out his half-hard erection, stroking languidly at the base. Tony lets out a breath and looks like he never wanted something more in his life.

Steve’s cock is huge, uncircumcised, thick and pink. Tony laps the tip, and Steve shivers. Tony moans, but as enticing as the sound is, Steve pulls his head away painfully by the hair. Tony groans.

“I never said you could.”

The billionaire at his feet looks bewildered, as if it never crossed his mind that this sort of cruelty is part of Steve’s portfolio.  But he’s smart enough to guess what the Captain wants.

“Please,” he whines. “Steve, please, I want it so much, let me choke on it, please, I need your cock, I’ll make it so _good_ for you, please-”

Steve laughs a good-guy type of laugh and answers with a joyful, playful malice:

“Alright then, since you’re so eager for it.”

Tony almost weeps with relief.

He places one hand at Steve’s waist and brings the other to the base of his cock. Classic position; he’ll build up from there. A small revenge: the teasing hot breath against Steve’s skin, before Tony actually starts, which he does by worshipping the head with lingering kisses, small licks, looking at Steve from beneath his thick eyelashes. He encircles the crown with his tongue and envelops it with his mouth, sucking gently, letting his tongue caress the slit. A small treat: Steve hums appreciatively and the grip of Tony’s hair tightens. Tony takes his time easing the cock into his mouth, licking every inch, and moves the hand at the base to Steve’s balls, caressing them softly. He loves the way the cock’s head hits the back of this throat, and by moaning Steve expresses the same appreciation. His nose rubs against Steve’s fair pubic hair and he’s at the sweet brink of gagging. His mouth is wet and sloppy like a pussy and when he pulls back entirely a thin string of saliva connects his tongue to Steve’s cock. He lets out a moan, expecting Steve to sass him, but the Captain is flushed at the cheeks and looks at Tony with exhilaration. 

“That’s all?” Steve says, out of breath.

Tony laughs breathily in response and takes the cock in his hand, rubbing his face against it.

_That_ is new, Steve thinks. Tony is an unnamed hunger in the back of his throat, like a constant need to bite something. His cock is swallowed by that filthy, delicious mouth again and the Captain groans. It would be so easy to just _take_ him, indulge in a want that Steve never felt before, now that he’s so helpless, out of his armour, as cheap and desperate as a slut, and this is why Steve hates him sometimes, for arousing in him this sort of thinking, of wanting, of needing.

Growing up, he didn’t curse a lot, not under the tutelage of Sarah Rogers, who wouldn’t be kissed by a foul mouth. He learned a whole new vocabulary in the army, how could he not, but it was only now that the word came organically, made for Tony: “Whore.” Steve says, and Tony moans against his cock like he just had been caressed, and for the first time Steve realizes that Tony is probably hard too, getting off on being used. He pulls Tony by the hair. “You said you wanted to choke on it, didn’t you?” Tony hums in response, a sound that makes Steve’s cock twitch appreciatively. He holds Tony’s head tenderly, as one would a lover’s, and then starts to fuck his face. Tony moans and his throat clenches and relaxes against his cock, his hands now grabbing Steve’s hips but not trying to slow down the merciless rhythm imposed by the Captain. He closes his eyes and when he opens them again, they are filled with tears. That tightens the urge in Steve and he feels the orgasm close. He groans and holds Stark’s head against his pelvis, burying Tony’s nose on his pubes, as he comes hard inside him, riding his orgasm listening to Tony’s little choking noises.

His face is red and his mouth is open when Steve pulled his head away from his cock. Tony looks gorgeous like that, ravished, wet lashes and full lips.

They both panted this time.

He doesn’t wait. Half gentleman, half sadist, Steve grabs Tony by the neck and pushes him against a tree. He is thinner than last time Steve saw him and the manhandling is easy. This wanton little thing, talking back to him less than an hour ago. Let him talk back now. Putting his thigh between Tony’s, Steve teases him, letting him rut against his leg a little. And then he’s good, maybe more than Stark deserves, and his hand is inside Tony’s pants one minute later, holding his erection.

“I thought you wouldn’t,” Tony breaths.

“What? Be nice?” Steve responds, tightening his grip a bit.

“If that’s how we’re calling it.” He takes a look at the Captain. “Ok, not complaining.”

He starts to stroke, watching the rapid rise and fall of Tony’s chest.

“You don’t like it when I’m nice.”

Tony moans, his eyes fixed on Steve’s. “No, I don’t.”

The Captain lets his thumb roll across the head, and Tony whimpers and licks his lips. There’s stillness, like a challenge, and Steve hesitates a little. Their faces are close; He’s never seen a man with eyelashes so thick. Tony moans again (it’s like a trigger) and Steve kisses him. It’s filthy, the taste of cum still there. Steve jerks him off faster now, watching Tony with nothing short of fascination, and keeps watching as Tony comes in his hand. He takes his semen-stained fingers to his mouth and suck on them, enjoying the look of surprise in Tony’s face. This time, Tony kisses him.

Fifteen minutes later they’re heading back, silent and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I had never written anything as explicit before. Not in English at least. I hope you enjoyed and maybe Marvel could make a live-action version of this and use it as the post-credit scene (JUST KIDDING there are better fics out there that could be based on). Thanks to my dear BelleLorage for the beta, all the remaining mistakes are my fault.


End file.
